


𝙃𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙏𝙤 𝙇𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚 ¦|¦ ×º°"˜'"°º× 𝐻𝒶𝒾𝓀𝓎𝓊𝓊 ×º°"'˜"°º×

by K1b0s_Soft_Hands, Nishinoya_11



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Danganronpa, Angst, Attempt at angst, Bad Ending, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Bokuaka - Freeform, Care, Character Death, Child Death, Crazy, Death, Despair, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heart Break, Hope, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Sorry, KageHina - Freeform, Killing, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Male Antagonist, Male Protagonist, Mastermind Haikyuu, Minor Character Death, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Antagonist, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Second Person, Pain, Possible Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, SakuAtsu, School, Sorry Not Sorry, Suffering, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Traitor, Ultimates - Freeform, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, danganronpa - Freeform, fake protagonist, good ending, iwaoi - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, killing game, protagonist hinata, suffer, tsukkiyama - Freeform, ushiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1b0s_Soft_Hands/pseuds/K1b0s_Soft_Hands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya_11/pseuds/Nishinoya_11
Summary: P̸̡̭̭̼̯̉̃̽̉͝ḽ̶́̉̉̿e̶̗̜̥̳͙̟̭̭͕̰̽a̸̲͚̘̻̒͌͂̓̿͊̒̑͝͝ŝ̶͓̄̀͂̚e̸̱̰̦͙̰̚͜͜͠.̸̨̱̍͌̀͛͊͠͠.̴͈̲͌͐́̚S̸̠̦͑̑̿̋̎ą̴̪̳͗̃v̴̥̯̜͖̥̺̄͋̔e̴̢͎̞̺͖̖͇͕̊͑͒͒̈́̍͑͒͜ͅ ̷̡̧̛͙̻̲͙̇͂̆͐͆̾͛̑͝ǔ̷̡̪͔̿ș̷̡̻͋.̷͚͔̬̖̊̓͋̎̈́͛͊̽̑͝.̵̡̥̻̜̟̔̌͑̉͋.̸̢̖̜̰̺̔̏̐͜A new training camp? Let's go!... What's going on!?We thought this was a training camp. We were wrong...The only way to leave is Good old fashion murder!They all get stuck into an old school building the only way they can leave is if they kill each other...and get away with it but...If they get away with it...everyone else dies. If you don't get away with it...you die.And everyone will still be stuck."I didn't mean to, please!""What the fuck! How could you!?""I'll kill you!""Please...Use my sacrifice and end this madness"ℍ𝕒𝕚𝕜𝕪𝕦𝕦 𝔻𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕒𝕟𝕣𝕠𝕟𝕡𝕒 𝔸𝕌_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________You can also find me and more stories on WattpadUsername: K1-B0SoftHands or Sakusa KiyoomiStarted - 12-20-20Ended- X(For some reason the publish date is the same as the updated date. so this is when I did actually start)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions, Haikyuu Fics





	1. Character Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> P̸̡̭̭̼̯̉̃̽̉͝ḽ̶́̉̉̿e̶̗̜̥̳͙̟̭̭͕̰̽a̸̲͚̘̻̒͌͂̓̿͊̒̑͝͝ŝ̶͓̄̀͂̚e̸̱̰̦͙̰̚͜͜͠.̸̨̱̍͌̀͛͊͠͠.̴͈̲͌͐́̚S̸̠̦͑̑̿̋̎ą̴̪̳͗̃v̴̥̯̜͖̥̺̄͋̔e̴̢͎̞̺͖̖͇͕̊͑͒͒̈́̍͑͒͜ͅ ̷̡̧̛͙̻̲͙̇͂̆͐͆̾͛̑͝ǔ̷̡̪͔̿ș̷̡̻͋.̷͚͔̬̖̊̓͋̎̈́͛͊̽̑͝.̵̡̥̻̜̟̔̌͑̉͋.̸̢̖̜̰̺̔̏̐͜
> 
> This book was made with one of my friends @Nishinoya_11  
> They helped with pick ultimates and how everything was going to go down so judge shoutout to them  
> This book wouldn't be here without them  
> ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the characters Information

* * *

Name: Hinata Shoyou  
  
Age: 16  
  
Ultimate: Volleyball champion  
  
Birth Date: June 21st   
  
Gender: Male (He/Him)  
  
Height: 162.8 cm (5'3)

Personality: Hyper, Happy, bright, Nice  
  
Likes: Volleyball, and his friends  
  
Dislikes: Being called short, and being short

* * *

Name: Kageyama Tobio

Age: 16

Ultimate: King

Birth Date: December 22nd

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 180.6 cm (5'11.1)

Personality: Rude, Cold, Awkward, Truthful

Likes: Volleyball, being listened to, 

Dislikes **:** Being called the king of the court

* * *

Name: Daichi Sawamura

Age: 18

Ultimate: Police officer

Birth Date: December 31st

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 175 cm (5'9)

Personality: Strict, Kind hearted, Understanding

Likes: His job, helping others, Volleyball

Dislikes: Disrespect, Yelling, Fighting

* * *

Name: Sugawara Koshi

Age: 18

Ultimate: Teacher

Birth Date: June 13th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 174.3 cm (5' 8.6")

Personality: Kind, Could kick your ass, Easily gets pissed

Likes: Volleyball, His kids, Teaching

Dislikes: Rude parents, Misbehaving

* * *

Name: Asahi Azumane 

Age: 18

Ultimate: Designer 

Birth Date: January 1st

Gender: Male (He/They)

Height: 186.4cm (6'1.4)

Personality: Understanding, kind-hearted, Scared of everything

Likes: his friends

Dislikes: Yelling, Fighting, Hurting himself or others, People thinking he's 30

* * *

Name: Oikawa Tooru

Age: 18

Ultimate: Idol

Birth Date: July 20th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 184.3 cm (6' 0.6")

Personality: Rude, Self-Centered, Dertimened, People pleaser

Likes: His childhood friend, winning

Dislikes: Kageyama, People yelling at him, Iwaizumis nicknames

* * *

Name: Iwaizumi Hajime

Age: 18

Ultimate: Trainer

Birth Date: June 10th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 179.3cm (5'10")

Personality: Cold, Apologetic, Anxious 

Likes: His childhood friend

Dislikes: Oikawa's Nickname Iwa-chan~, Oikawa, Self-centered people

* * *

Name: Kyotani Kentaro

Age: 17

Ultimate: Sword Fighter

Birth Date: December 7th

Gender: Male or Non-Binary (He/Them)

Height: 178.8 cm (5' 10.4")

Personality: Rude, Hot-headed, Easy to anger

Likes: Volleyball, Fighting

Dislikes: Oikawa, Iwaizumi (Sometimes)

* * *

Name: Kuroo Testurou 

Age: 18

Ultimate: Dare Devil

Birth Date: November 17th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 187.7 cm (6' 1.9")

Personality: Kind, Smart, Understanding

Likes: Doing dumb shit, Chemistry, His childhood friend

Dislikes: Kenma not eating, Death, Yelling

* * *

Name: Kenma Kozume

Age: 17

Ultimate: Gamer

Birth Date: October 16th

Gender: Male (He/They)

Height: 169.2 cm (5'6.6")

Personality: Quiet, Calm, Anxious

Likes: Gamer, His childhood friend, Shoyou

Dislikes: People touching him, People touching his stuff, People making him eat

* * *

Name: Tsukishima Kei

Age: 16

Ultimate: Paleontologists

Birth Date: September 27th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 188.3 cm (6' 2")

Personality: Rude, Insensitive, Doesn't know when to quit

Likes: Dinosaurs, People with freckles 

Dislikes: His brother, Kageyama, Bokuto, Kuroo, Hinata

* * *

Name Yamaguchi Tadashi

Age: 16

Ultimate: Lucky Player

Birth Date: November 10th

Gender: Male (They/Them)

Height: 179.5 cm (5'10.7")

Personality: Sweet, Follower

Likes: Tsukishima, Helping others

Dislikes: Others calling Tsukishima Tsukki

* * *

Name: Bokutou Kotaro

Age: 18

Ultimate: Babysitter

Birth Date: September 20th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 185.3 cm (6' 1")

Personality: Nice, bright

Likes: Akaashi, His friend

Dislikes: Bullys, Akaashi yelling

* * *

Name: Akaashi Keiji

Age: 17

Ultimate: Bodyguard 

Birth Date: October 5th

Gender: Male (He/They)

Height: 182.3 cm (5'9.8") 

Personality: Cold, calm, collected

Likes: Bokuto (sometimes), His friends, Listening

Dislikes: Bokuto winning, Kuroo encouraging him

* * *

Name: Tanaka Ryūnosuke

Age: 17

Ultimate: Comedian

Birth Date: March 3rd

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 178.2 cm (5' 10.2")

Personality: Loud, Friendly, Thug like

Likes: His friends, His family, His upperclassmen

Dislikes: People telling him to shut up, Tsukishima

* * *

Name: Nishinoya Yu

Age: 17

Ultimate: Streetfighter 

Birth Date: October 10th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 159.3 cm (5' 2.7")

Personality: Loud

Likes: His friends

Dislikes: Tsukishima

* * *

Name: Ushijima Wakatoshi

Age: 18

Ultimate: Farmer

Birth Date: August 13th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 189.5 cm (6'2.6"

Personality: Stiff, Hard time understanding

Likes: Understanding things, Volleyball, His farm

Dislike: People making fun of Tendou, Hinata

* * *

Name: Tendou Satori

Age: 18

Ultimate: Singer

Birth Date: October 18th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 187.7 cm (6'1.9")

Personality: Crazy, Will probably commit arson

Likes: Ushijima, Fire

Dislikes: Those who wronged him, Tsukishima

* * *

Name: Atsumu Miya

Age: 17

Ultimate: model 

Birth Date: October 10th

Gender: Male (He/Him) 

Height: 183.6 cm (6' 0.3")

Personality: Dumber twin, Not that smartest, Asshole

Likes: Fatty Tuna, Beating his brother

Dislikes: his brother, Sakusa yelling at him

* * *

Name: Osamu Miya

Age: 17

Ultimate: Cook

Birth Date: October 10th

Gender: Male (He/Him)

Height: 183.8 cm (6' 0.4")

Personality: Quiet, Doesn't take 'Tsumus bullshit

Likes: Onigiri, His friends 

Dislikes: His brother 

* * *

Name: Sakusa Kiyoomi

Age: 16

Ultimate: Butler

Birth Date: March 20th

Gender: Male (He/They)

Height: 189 cm (6' 2.4")

Personality: Geremphobe, Rude, Will spray you with Lysol

Likes: Cleaning, Clean things, Not Atsumu

Dislikes: Atsumu, Bokuto

* * *


	2. Prologue ||...So It Began...||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Normal...Right?

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █...𝕎𝕖𝕝𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜... █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁

_______________________________________________________

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° 𝓛𝓸𝓪𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

> ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛ ɴᴇᴡ ɢᴀᴍᴇ < **Load Game**

.

.

.

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° _**Starting New Game**_ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

.

.

.

* * *

This book contains detailed descriptions of violence, Suicide, Death, and dealing with the loss of loved ones. If any of these things trigger you, please do not continue reading.   
**Thank you**

* * *

July 31st, 2018 Sunday

10:37 pm.

* * *

I can't believe it a training camp are you serious!? This is the happiest day of my life. I mean, I get to go to a training camp with a bunch of ultimates like me! **  
**

By the way, I'm Shoyou Hinata, the ultimate volleyball champion. I've been a fan of volleyball for as long as I can remember. I teach others how to play volleyball, and sometimes I do play myself.

I'll be attending a training camp. This training camp selects people that played volleyball in their college or high school years. Not only do you have to have played volleyball in those years, but you also have to have an ultimate talent.

An ultimate talent is something that you are the best in the world at, like me and volleyball. 

The camp posts online who will be attending the camp. I few that caught my eye was Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru, and Kenma Kozume. They seem so cool, and I can't wait to meet them.

There's a total of twenty-one players joining. Usually, they only have sixteen players, but this year, they added more.

This training camp takes place tomorrow morning, so I already know tonight is going to be a struggle to sleep.

* * *

August 1st, 2018 Monday

4:10 am.

* * *

I got a little bit of sleep, I should have gotten more but I just couldn't. I have a few hours until the training camp starts, so I'll just start getting ready now.

I have on my usual training clothes, and a jacket in case it gets cold. I watched some t.v. and warmed up a little before heading out of the house to get to the training facility.

* * *

Au **G** u ~~uu **u**~~ uuust 1 ~~3~~ 231st 2 _ **00**_ 000 **000** 0 ~~0000~~ _ ** ~~0~~ 2**_0 ----

4 ~~ **23**~~ _ ~~7:~~ 328_96 **4** _5 ~~a~~_ ~~ **m**~~ _._

* * *

I get to the building, something feels off. It might just be the fact that I'm nervous. I brush off these strange feelings and start walking into the building. 

I always got sick before games so this sick feeling I felt was nothing new, but I started getting really dizzy. I stopped walking, My head was pounding, my feet fell heavy. I started to blackout.

I can't remember exactly what happened next but I think I passed out or was it just a dream? I woke up in an empty, what seemed to be an abandoned classroom?

* * *

August 1st, 2018 Monday

9:00 am.

* * *

I'm in a dark classroom, it's not too dark I can kinda see. Around me, I see plates and bolts on the windows. No one else is around it's only me? There's a paper, it looks like those school pamphlets you get when you first get to school.

* * *

Hello students and welcome to **Hope Peak Academy!** Once you've made it into the school please make your way to the gym for your school orientation.   
Try to make it by 9:00 am.

* * *

School orientation? I thought this was just a camp? Hmm, I checked the clock it was already 9:03

I quickly got up and started looking for the gym, I found two giant doors and guessed it was the gym so I opened the doors and walked in. When I walked in I saw...people? Everyone stopped talking and stared at me when I walked in.


	3. ||..Is It Really Nice To Meet You?..||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the ultimates

* * *

August 1st, 2018 Monday

9:10

* * *

"Hello?" I asked afraid of who they were and what was going on. "And that makes twenty-one." A guy with wavy black hair spoke in an even monotone voice.

"Well, this must be all of us then, as there are only twenty-one seats." One of the boys had chirped. 

"Might as well introduce ourselves" Someone from the crowd yelled out.

"I'll start!"  
"My name is Hinata Shoyō! I am the Ultimate Volleyball Champion. I'm excited to meet all of you!"

"You seem very excited given the state we're in." I looked at them kinda confused. 

"Doesn't matter what's going on right now, maybe this is just how the school does things?" I work with younger kids, I always have to be the one to explain that everything okay!

"Yeah right...I'll go next"  
"My name Is Kageyama Tobio and I am the Ultimate King, don't get on my nerves and we'll get along I guess."

"Ohhh we have a king here, sorry let me be more polite your majesty." A tall blond guy said

"Oh shut up four-eyes!" Kageyama snapped back in response

"Heh...My name is Tsukishima Kei and I am the Ultimate Paleontologists"  
"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi the Ultimate Lucky Player"

"Lucky player?" I asked, what could he mean by a lucky player? 

"I wasn't the best at volleyball in high school, I was chosen out of a raffle," Tadashi told me, he seemed embarrassed to be filled in a room with people better than him.

"I'll go next!"  
"I am Bokutō Kōtarō the Ultimate Babysitter! This is Agaashi Keiji the Ultimate Bodyguard"

"It's Akaashi." Akaashi had started so nobody would mess up his name as badly as Bokuto-san does.

"it's nice to me you!" I chirped happily to them. "It's nice to meet you too Shorty!" Bokutō yelled back knowing we'd be close friends.

More people introduced themselves.

"Well I am Oikawa Torū the Ultimate Idol."  
"Iwaizumi Hajime, Ultimate Trainer."  
"My name's Kyōtani Kentaro and I'm the Ultimate Swordfighter."  
"Kuroo Tetsurō Ultimate Daredevil!"

"That's really an Ultimate?" Kyōtanis snarky comment pissed off Kuroo.  
"It's a hell of a lot better than the Ultimate Swordfighter!" Kuroo barked back.

"Mhmm sure, whatever." Kyōtani seemed pissed like he didn't really want to be here.

"Anyways I'm Kenma Kozume, Ultimate Gamer."  
"I'm Daichi Sawamura an Ultimate police officer."  
"Hi, my name's Sugawara Kōshi the Ultimate Teacher."

"So we have an officer and a teacher, how exciting" Tsukishima continued with his snarky comments  
"Let's stop Tsukki," Tadashi said trying to control Tsukishima.  
"Shut up Tadashi" This Comment made everyone fall silent.  
"Sorry, Tsukki..."

"What's up! I'm Tanaka Ryūnosuke the Ultimate Comedian!"  
"And I'm his best bro Yū Nishinoya! The Ultimate Street Fighter!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" I look at them in awe  
"Thanks, little man!" Tanaka ruffled my hair, he's so cool!

"Hello, my name is Asahi Azumane the Ultimate Fashion designer."  
"Hello, I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. The Ultimate Farmer."

"You're a farmer" Tsukishima started laughing. "Hey knock it off!" Daichi sternly told Tsukishima off.

"I am Tendō Satori~ Ultimate Singer~"

"You can sing?" Oikawa asked looking the boy up and down.  
"Yes is there a problem with that??" Tendō asked creepily looking at Oikawa.  
"No, never mind"

"I'm Atsumu Miya the Ultimate Model."  
"I'm Osamu Miya The Ultimate Chef."

"Oh wow, who would have guessed they were related?" The last person who hasn't introduced themselves laughs.  
"Oh shut yer trap!" Atsumu snapped in response.

The last boy sighs  
"I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi, the Ultimate Butler"

"Haha, you're a butler! So you clean and shit!?" Atsumu attacked him as he still took offense from Kiyoomis last comment.  
"Is cleaning a bad thing?" He sharply glared at Atsumu.  
"N-no" the twin stuttered and walked away from Sakusa.

We were all here but why?

Then the mic goes on.

"Hello~ can you hear me puhuhu!"

What's going on?


	4. || Let's Get Things Started! ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get things Started~

.

.

.

"Hello!? Is this thing on?"

"The hell?" Kageyama had yelled out. Something popped up from behind a mic stand. "Hello, students!" A teddy bear? "Is that a teddy bear?" Tsukishima laughed out, Yamaguchi starting snickering as well.

"I am not a teddy bear! I am Monokuma, and I am this school's principal!" A half white half black bear was speaking to us!

"We already graduated though?" Everyone started agreeing with Sugawara's claim. "You haven't graduated from my school yet!"

"What is "your" school about" Tanaka had asked I think he was scared of going through another year of school.

"I guess we should start with that!" Monokuma yelled out excitedly. "You've all been Brough here to take part in our annual killing game!"

"A what now?" Nishinoya seemed very confused, Tanaka nodded from behind him. "You heard me, you'll be spending the rest of your lives here!" Monokuma added

"What!? I'm living here! I have a life you know!?" Oikawa was screaming at this point. "Well, then I have a solution for you! There is only one way out of this school!"

"And what would that be?" Iwaizumi seemed to very close to Oikawa as if he was protecting him? "Good old fashion murder!!

The room fell silent.

"Are you serious!?" Kyōtani screamed breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Very." Monokuma looked at him.

"S-so the only way out is to k-kill eac-hother!?" Asahi seemed startled by this fact. "Well, he seemed very straight forward." Tendou replied he didn't seem very effective in this situation.

.

"Oh, and more on the murdering subject! If you are to kill someone, to leave this school you must get away with it!" Monokuma seemed so excited it shook me to the bone.

The room fell silent yet again

"I should probably give you your e-handbooks before I leave, everyone check your right pocket!" Everyone reached in their pockets and pulled out a small handbook.

"Just look over the rules and you should be fine! Have fun~"

Just like that, he was gone. Everyone was looking around the room not sure what to think of it. We opened the handbooks inside was a list of rules and a profile of ourselves.

____________________________________________________

_-*Rules*-_

1: No harm must ever come to the headmaster of this school.

2: If you murder someone you must get away with it.

3: Everyone must stay in a dorm at 10 pm.

4: Check out the Monokuma store.

5: Stay out of restricted areas.

_______________________________________

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it..." Kageyama was one of the last to finish reading he seemed pretty freaked out about everything. "Oh wow, the king finally picked up on what's going on" Tsukishima dared to reply, the boy next to him Yamaguchi always laughed when Tsukishima made a snarky comment. I'm taking a wild guess and saying they're friends.

"Oh shut up!" Kageyama and Tsukishima started arguing, it got annoying after a little bit.

"Okay, everyone!" Daichi had yelled to gain everyone's attention. "If we want to get off we should look around for anything or anywhere to get out of this place. I, Sugawara, and Asahi will search the gym. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kyotani you tree search around the dorms. Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata you guys search the cafeteria. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kageyama you will search the gift shop. Atsumu, Osamu, Kiyoomi check every door and window to see if any budge or don't have plates on them. Tanaka, Ushijima, Tendou you all search the classrooms on the left side of the building. Nishinoya, Bōkutō, Akaashi search the classrooms on the right side.

The room filled with screaming and telling, A lot of us were upset or mad about the groups we were put in. Tsukishima and Kageyama were especially pissed, they didn't like- no they hated each other.

"I put you in the groups you're in because you need to get to know the people around you just in case we do get stuck here for a while, okay?" Daichi seemed very calm and collected, he knew what he was doing. He looked so cool! He handled the situation very well but what more could you expect from the Ultimate Cop.

Everyone calmed down and got into their groups, I was on a team with Kuroo Tetsurō and Kenma Kozume this should be fun!

Everyone started to walk to the rooms they've been assigned. My group and I started to head to the cafeteria.

"So, Kozume what's your favorite game?" I asked breaking the awkward silence filling in the air. "I like animal crossing I guess." He seemed very calm yet excited to talk about video games. "Oh! I know that one, my island kinda suck though!!"

Kenma turned a little red and turned to me "Maybe when we get out of here, I could help you with your island." He turned red and looked at the ground. "That would be awesome!"

Kenma giggled, it was adorable.

"Kenma talking to people isn't that a sight" Kuroo had listened to us this whole time but he didn't say anything until now.

"Oh shut up..." Kenma seemed annoyed whenever Kuroo spoke, but when speaking to me he seemed happy. That must mean I'm the favorite!

We continued walking when we got to a huge room next to it was a sign that said it was the Cafeteria. We walked in and started our investigation.

We looked around the room Kenma checked the kitchen while Kuroo and I checked the dining Hall. All the windows were covered, the dining hall was very nice. Kenma came out of the kitchen as he had just seen a ghost.

"Kozume are you okay!?" I quickly rushed over to him, he was as white as a ghost. " I saw Monkuma..." He was frightened

"What did he say!" I was so worried, I had just met him but cared so much about him. "He tried to teach me how to stab somebody..." He was almost crying!? I would too, a creepy bear tries to show you how to kill somebody!? I felt horrible.

"Let's go back to the gym and hope the others are there...okay?" I tried to comfort and hug him he gave in immediately.

We all walked back to the gym, me and Kuroo comforting him all the way back. We met up with Bokutō and his group and we walked back to the gym. Everyone was there already and we started asking questions.

We started with Daichi's group, They didn't find anything. Nothing was left on the floor only twenty-one chairs.

Next was Oikawa's group they did find a few things. "Each of the dorms has our face and names on them" Iwaizumi had shared

"All the rooms have a bed, bathroom, sewing kit, and a toolbox" Kyotani added on "Some of the bathrooms lock and some don't" Oikawa continued.

We all kept a note of this since we would be staying in these rooms until we find out how to leave. Every other group went and nothing, all the plates are stuck on the doors, we can't find an exit, and we'll be stuck here until we found more.

It was finally our turn we spoke about how Kuroo and I didn't find anything but Kenma did. "Kenma did find something, in the kitchen. Kenma would you like to share?" I looked at him worried, wondering if he was okay.

"Yeah, in the kitchen I saw that bear...He was trying to teach me to stab someone, how to handle a knife, and he tried to give me a list of people who would be easy to kill..." Kenma finished with a shaken voice.

"Did you take it?" Asahi had asked. "No, I couldn't bring myself to." Kenma quickly said.

"Alright now what?" Osamu had asked. "We should all head to bed it's late and we have had a long and confusing day, okay?" Daichi said and everyone agreed.

We all headed to the dorm area and looked for our dorms. My dorm is next to Kageyama and Kenma. I walk into my dorm, looked around, and laid down.

Is this really happening? But why...why would anyone do this? How lo are we gonna be stuck here? We're just gonna have to wait and see...

I hope we all make it...


	5. || Sometimes You Can't Fight Back ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really thought this whole place was just a giant prank...I was wrong.

We've been so busy searching the place for exits, we haven't gotten to do a lot. This whole place is like a living hell. We've been stuck here for I think a week now? It doesn't matter anyway, Kenma and I have been with each other to make sure nothing bad happens.

We meet in the cafeteria each morning and so far, nothing terrible has happened yet. I hope we can keep it this way.

We all gathered in the cafeteria, slowly. Yamaguchi, Daichi, Sugawara, Daichi, Kuroo, Akaashi, Ushijima, Iwaizumu, Asahi, Sakusa, and I showed up first then, Atsumu, Osamu, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Bokutō, Oikawa, And Tendou. Then there are the people who show up whenever they want and that is, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kenma, and Kyōtani.

We usually start talking and get to work before everyone shows up because we don't have all the time in the world to wait for everyone, but I always wait for Kenma.

Kenma was one of the last to show up today, but that isn't out of the ordinary for him. Kenma and I sit and have breakfast. He and I always wait for everyone to show up, we had been waiting a long While for the last person to show up.

It soon was lunchtime, everyone came back and were pissed to see me and Kenma sitting there chatting. "Why the hell are you two still here?" Tsukishima seemed pissed at the fact that we haven't moved. 

"We were waiting for the last person to show up." I quickly responded, not wanting to deal with Tsukishima today.

"Well if he's still not here shouldn't we go check up on him?" Sugawara asked in a concerned tone. Daichi sighed and nodded, we all walked to his dorm. Kenma and I were holding hands, but I started to get this weird aura from him like he was afraid. I'm not surprised, I mean the ultimate gamer around a bunch of social people!? That's every gamer's nightmare.

Iwaizumi started rushing over to the room, he was one of the players here we'd call a "Protector" He wants to make sure nothing happens to anyone.

Iwaizumi knocked on the door while some of us stood behind him, He didn't get a response and that was an instant red flag.

Iwaizumi started twisting the door nob it was open, he opened the door with all his strength. Before us was Kyotanis lifeless body...

An announcement went off throughout the school.  
"A body has been discovered~!"

This isn't real...Right?  
  


"Now then...You have a certain amount of time to investigate and then...TRIAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter's short. I've been working on a new fan fiction about bokuaka


	6. ||This Doesn't Make Sense!?||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation Time!

"A Body Has Been Discovered"  
This announcement could be heard all through the school. This place was no joke we were really trapped in this "Killing game."

"You have a certain amount of time to investigate, and then Trial!"

There was no other choice, if we wanted to get out of here alive we would need to play by Monokumas rules.

* * *

**Trial Time**

* * *

"Your E-Handbooks will have all the evidence I can give you for your friend's murder puhuhu" Monokuma seemed so excited that one of us has been killed, it made me sick to my stomach.

Victim: Kyotani Kentarou

Time of murder: 4:34 am.

Where: Dorm 14

Injures: Three stab wounds on his stomach,  
Stab wounds on his wrists and ankles,  
Blow to the head.

* * *

This poor person, they didn't deserve this. I didn't have time to stand here and feel bad I need to find the culprit.

Kenma and I started by looking around the room, we found what seemed to be a rock collection spilled out of a bag. "Do you think they used the rocks to hit his head?" I Asked Kenma who was searching In the bag. "Probably, that would be the most effective."

I wrote down everything we found.

** -Bag Of Rocks- **

We continued to look around, Daichi was looking at what to be a sword cover, so we made our way to him. "What is that?" I asked him hoping for an answer

"It's a sword cover, it's covered with some blood so the culprit must have used it in some way," Daichi explained as he pointed at the pink blood splatters on the teal sword cover.

** -Blo** **od on the sword cover- **

Kenma and I made our way to the bed, where the body laid. "It seems the knives pinning him down are what caused the injures on his wrists and ankles, you should write that down Shoyou," Kenma told me as I started writing it down.

** -Knives pinning wrists and ankles down- **

"As well as the giant sword in his stomach, that must be what caused the stab wound in his stomach," I said as kenma started pulling the sword out of his stomach. "He was stabbed more than once with this sword," Kenma said as he dropped the sword and lifted his shirt, we were both disgusted.

 ** -Multiple stab wounds on the stomach- ** ** **

I made my way to where Noya and Tanaka were searching under the bed. "what are you guys doing?" I asked hoping they'd have something

"Noya found this blood-covered knife under the bed," Tanaka said as he held up this knife with hardened blood.

**-Blood covered Knife-**

The last person that had found something was Tendou. "What are you staring at Tendou?" I asked as he was just staring at the floor

"There was blood here, I can tell there are a few drops here and there and the floor is what's giving off the blood smell." Tendou explained as he pointed at the drops.

"I see, I'll keep that in mind." I started writing Tendous notes down.

**-Blood on the floor-**

"Alright people, since it took you so long to find the body! your time will be cut short investigating." Monokuma said over the speaker, the monster is acting like he doesn't want us to find the killer.

"Everyone please make your way to the gym to begin the trial!" Monokuma said as the announcements shut off.

We all made our way to the gym to begin this hell of a game.


	7. || It Was All For Something! || -Trial one-

In front of the stage was a trapdoor that slowly opened in front of us, there was an elevator that started to rise to the top.

We all stepped into the elevator, once everyone was in it started to go down. Kenma and I stood close together as we were both scared out of our minds.

We make it to the bottom and we are greeted by Monkuma sitting at the edge of a giant red and black courtroom. We all slowly stepped out of the elevator, there were twenty-one stands. 

They were small and out of place, it seemed as there weren't as many stands as there are now. Each stand had someone's name written on the floor so I walk to the one with my name, I stand next to Kageyama and Kenma.

As soon as we all stepped into place.

**+-. The Trial Began .-+**

"Alrighty everyone, welcome to the first-class **trial**!" monokuma said with great excitement.

"I'll start with the rules, In this class trial, you'll discuss who you think is the despair holding blackened! after you have decided you will vote WHO'DONEIT, if you do guess correctly that person will receive a punishment. guess wrong and every but the backend will receive a punishment." He continued saying "Punishment" but never explained what this "Punishment" is.

"Whats this punishment you keep talking about!" Kenma shouted out which caught everyone's attention.

"Oh well, another word for it could be...Execution!" Execution, If the culprit doesn't get away with it, they die, and if they do, we die...

We will find the backend.

"Now that all the boring shit is covered! Let the class trial begin!"

* * *

"Let's start by finding out what the weapon the stabbed him in the stomach was," Daichi said calmly and collected trying to keep everyone calm. 

"Obviously he was stabbed with the giant sword in his stomach," Kageyama responded quickly as it was obvious what the weapon was.

"That could be so, but the sword was taken out when I went up to the body and Tendou tried to make it go back into the body yet it would only go in one way. Ushijima started yet it made no sense.

"What are you going on about?" Tsukishima grew impatient as if he knew who the culprit is.

"Well, It says in the file that he was stabbed twice. There is an X pattern where we were stabbed but the sword will only go into one of those cuts without being forced in. Ushijima continued

"I Agree!" I shouted out meaning I had more to add to this statement.  
Everyone's heads turned to face me

"Tanaka and Noya told me that they found this blood-covered knife under the bed!" I said as I pointed at Tanaka.

"Oh yeah, I still have it" Tanaka held up the knife that was covered with dried blood.

"There's no way!" Atsumu yelled up as he pointed at me.

Everyone was shocked that he thought our point was off.

"What if that knife was also used to pin Kyotani down on the bed and the killer just decided to not use it anymore?" Atsumu said, but his point made no sense.

"Why would the culprit do that?" I said that and the tense atmosphere in the room fell.

"Well, Um...I don't know!" Atsumu stuttered out his sentence.

"So we all agree that the knife was the murder weapon?" Daichi said as everyone agreed.

**_-Murder weapon discovered!-_ **

"Okay so if that's the murder weapon, what was used to knock him out?" Kuroo asked and a discussion started.

"Shoyou and I found a bag of rocks maybe they used that?" Kenma stated

"There's no way there was no blood on any of the rocks or on the bag" Osamu started shutting down Kenmas claim.

"Well, there was nothing else they could have used," Sakusa stated seeing as we were getting nowhere.

"No, That's Wrong!" I yelled at claiming Sakusa statement as false.

"Okay then, tell me what was used to knock Kentarou out?" Sakusa asked with an annoyed expression.

"Daichi! you remember the sword cover right?" I asked looking at Daichi with a determined expression.

"Well yeah, but how could you knock someone out with that?" Daichi asked confused because my statement made no sense to him.

"What if the culprit put the rocks in the case," I said hoping they would understand.

"Well that would explain the blood on the case," Akaashi said as he looked at me.

**_-Knock out weapon discovered-_ **

"Yeah, but how is any of this helping us find the killer?" Tsukki asked everyone.

"That's true tsukkiblablahblah we need to find who has an alibi!" Bokuto-san Shouted out!

Tsukishima sighed and continued "So who here has an alibi."

"I was always checking in on Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted out, proud of himself.

"I was always stopping him," Kuroo stated backing up Bokuto's claim.

"The Miya twins were cleaning my dorm with me because they trashed it after a "Prank," Sakusa stated as his alibi.

"Tanaka and I were sleeping in my dorm!" Nishinoya blurted out happy that he wasn't a suspect at this moment.

"Tendou was hiding in my dorm room last night to try and 'Scare me'," Ushijima stated as Tendou agreed.

"So Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Kenma, Kageyama, Asahi, Daichi, Suga, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and I are suspects, right?" I said to clear things up

"Yeah, it seems so," Sugawara said in a defeated tone.

**_-Alibis discovered-_ **

"Okay let's continue, we have the weapons what else do we need to figure out to find the culprit?" Asahi said and everyone stayed quiet.

"I think we can end this trial now," Tsukishima spoke which intrigued monokuma.

"What do you mean Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked looking at Tsukishima.

"oh~ puhuhuhu" Monokuma was showing his interest in what Tsukishima had to say.

"Well isn't it obvious, Hinata is the culprit of this case," Tsukishima said as he fixed his glasses.

h-huh...How, why do you think it's me!" I asked full of fear

"Well, I found an interesting paper in your room." Tsukishima held up a paper

* * *

**_-_ Easiest-Hardest Targets _-_ **

* * *

Hinata

Yamaguchi

Oikawa

Asahi

Bokuto

Kenma

Kageyama

Sugawara

Atsumu

Tanaka

Noya

Ushijima

Osamu

Tendou

Tsukishima

Akaashi

Daichi

Iwaizumi

Kyotani

* * *

"I- I don't know what that is!" I was stuttering out of fear.

"That's funny, then why did I find it in your room!?" Tsukishima blurted out making his point

"I don't know! Just stop!" I screamed out almost crying.

"Dumbass, I know it's not you," Tsukishima stated

"If you thought about it for more than two seconds you realize who it is," Tsukishima stared at me.

I took in a deep breath in  
"Kenma Kozume you are the backend!"

Everyone in the room was shocked at the words I chose to say.

"I'll explain..." I began my explanation 

"The culprit had a huge desire to get out of this school, and they knew that they needed to kill to get out. Monokuma gave the list to the culprit and they used that to their advantage. Once they were sure everyone had fallen asleep they noticed one of the room's door was open. The culprit snuck into the room and saw Kyotani, Kyotani and the culprit fought when the culprit filled his sword cover with rocks and hit him over the head.

The culprit then stabbed kyotani with a knife, they then dragged kyotanis body onto the bed and pinned him down with the knives. To make sure Kyotani was dead they stabbed him with his sword, they must have used something to clean off the blood and hidden these things well."

"That Culprit is you!"

"Kenma Kozume!"

I finished off my sentence and everyone looked at Kenma who was crying.

"I did it, I killed him. But I did it for a reason!" Kenma screamed out as he grabbed my hands.  
"I did it because I wanted to escape this place with you Shoyou!" Kenma continued  
"I didn't know that if I got away with it you would die..." Kenma felt defeated.

"Kenma...No..." I said softly while I pulled him into a hug.

"Alright, Let's give it everything we've got!" Monokuma started his sentence.

"No! Please take me instead! He didn't mean it! He'll do better!" I started screaming out to Monokuma, I couldn't stop the tears from falling as they took the one person I could trust. the one person I became friends with. The one person I loved! I couldn't lose him...

" ** _It's Punishment time_**!"   
Monokuma ignored what I said and continued.

"Shoyou...Please live." Kenma smiled as a chain came up and grabbed him by the neck.

"NO!"

Kenma Kozume the Ultimate Gamer has been found guilty.  
Time for his Punishment!


	8. ||...A Gamers Finale Score...||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma Kozume the ultimate gamer has been found guilty...Time for his Punishment!

Everyone was standing in shock as Kenma was dragged away by a red and black chain with a monokuma print on it.

I tried to grab his hands, but I only barely touched his fingers. while he was being dragged to his execution, we were dropped in a room with a giant screen.

* * *

The screen showed in a classic game home screen  
 **"A Gamers Finale Score!"**

* * *

Kenma was put in a gamer chair in front of a screen, He had strings strong enough to cute around his Neck, Wrists, and Akles.

He was handed a remote, and so he began playing. He had played many old games like this before, so he was doing great though Monokuma didn't like this.

Slowly the game got harder until Monokuma started to cheat, then he tightened the strings on Kenma wrists and ankles, drawing blood.

His fingers started to become numb and the difficulty of the game increased until it was almost impossible for even an expert to beat. Every time Kenma messed up the strings tightened around him.

He soon lost his last life and the string around his neck, wrists, and ankles pulled as hard as possible, breaking every bone in its way.

The only thing we could hear was game over music and the screams that came from Kenma as we watched his final moments.

Everyone looked at the screen in horror, Tears rolling down Kuroo and mines face. We all just watched one of our friends die.

We were soon lifted back into the courtroom. Monokuma laughing as he saw the despair filled expressions across everyone's face.

* * *

19/21  
People Remaining 


	9. ||...I Want To Get To Know You...||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new area? New people? what do I do without you...
> 
> I know! I'll protect everyone this time, I KNOW IT!

After Kenmas execution we were brought back to the gym, In there Monokuma was awaiting us. He looked like he had news to give all of us, and he did.

"Phuhuhu Alrighty now that your first-class trial is over, I'm feeling nice enough to open a new area of the school!" Monkuma said as he pulled a lever we could hear the metal moving in the hallway.

"You now have access to the roof, but be careful~ there's no net to catch you if you fall puhuhu!" Monokuma made this sick "joke" he was the only one who laughed.

He's a sick asshole.  
I hope this thing burns in Hell!

* * *

Yesterday was the day I had to watch my close friend die. We're still stuck in this hell of a school. Everyone usually hangs out with one another, but Monokuma has a new idea. We have to spend time with someone new.

This isn't a bad thing, I'd love to get to know all these new people.

It hits lunchtime this is when we talk about how to get out, and what we know. Nothing new as usual, Iwaizumis still mad at himself for not being able to do anything revolving around the murder.

After we sit in silence at lunch it soo fell Freetime. We never really do anything in this time but explore the school, but we've all realized there's no way out.

So we're going to spend our free time getting to know each other! I'm excited to meet new people this time I'll protect them with everything I am. I won't let them die. I won't let them leave me!

I will protect everyone here for Kenma.

Now, who do I hang out with during Free time? I'll talk to two different people and get to know them. I promise with my life they won't die!

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° 𝓛𝓸𝓪𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

.

.

.

Ehm.  
Sorry, we have to meet like this, Hello!

My name is Leo I will be your reading assistant. Anytime in this book, you need to take action such as in Trials and Freetime I'll be here to help explain!

As you know Hinata needs to spend his free time with someone in this book! There will be a book created with all Unused executions, Unused deaths, and much more!

You the reader will help decide what Two people Hinata spends his time with!

Side note: Who you choose will affect the story!

Now please comment what is your decision 

* * *

* * *

-List- 

Kageyama

Tsukishima

Yamaguchi

Tanaka

Nishinoya

Atsumu

Osamu

Sakusa

Ushijima 

Tendou

Oikawa

Iwaizumi

Kuroo

Daichi

Sugawara

Asahi

Akaashi

Bokuto

* * *

...Results have been selected...

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° 𝓛𝓸𝓪𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

.

.

.

 **Tsukishima Kei and Bokuto Kotaro**  
!Have been selected!


	10. ||...Do I Know You..||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freetime special events! -1-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i ship KenHina (Kenma and Hinata) and TsukiHina (Tsukishima and Hinata)
> 
> So this chapter made my TsukiHina heart so happy ;-;
> 
> Enjoy!

I decided to hang out with, Tsukki the asshole and Bokuto-san!

I went to go hand out with Tsukki.  
"Oi! Tsukishima! Hang out with me!" I yelled out, knowing he would ignore me for no reason.

"I'm busy, and I don't want to spend my time with you," Tsukishima said in his cold rude tone. "Well too bad! What should we do?" I asked him smiling brightly, "You don't know when to give up do you shrimpy?" Tsukishima asked and I shook my head violently. 

"Fine, What do you wanna do?" Tsukishima asked as I grabbed his hand. "I heard there was a movie theater. Let's go check it out!" Tsukki and I made our way to the theater, Kuroo and Bokuto were there.

A cheesy romance movie was playing, every time there was a remotely sexual scene Kuroo and Bokuto we yell "Ohh Lala, Hey tsukkidude do you wish that was you and chibi-chan.

I paid them no mind, but Tsukki did get annoyed at them. After the movie was done he said he needed to leave and rushed away.

I wonder what that was about?

\- **+ 10 love achieved** -

* * *

After the movie, I quickly went looking for Bokuto-San.  
"Hey, Bokuto-San!" I yelled out as he was leaving the theater room.

"Hey what's up Chibi-chan?" Bokuto asked as he slightly hit my shoulder. "I was wondering if you and I could spend free time together!?" I asked him excitedly. "Of course we can Hinata, What do you wanna do?" Bokuto asked as I told him about this museum they have.

"That sounds awesome! Do you think they have owls?" Bokuto asked. "Maybe! Let's go find out!" Bokuto and I rushed to the museum to only be treated by millions of monokuma artwork and statues.

"Maybe when we hang out again it'll be better than this?" Bokuto asked as we left the "Museum". "Yeah, I hope so." I chuckled as we split paths.

\- **+ 5 Friendship** -


	11. ||...Oh, Just Kidding!...||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Body Has Been Discovered!"

"Hello, Students of Hopes Peak Academy! Please make your way to the gym for a special message!" Monokumas voice could be heard throughout the school. 

I made my way to the gym for his message only some students were present. Akaashi, Atsumu, Sugawara, Daichi, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi.

Not everyone showed up, yet we all waited. It had been maybe five minutes when Tanaka showed up. Monokuma soon popped up and started his presentation.

"Welcome...Students? Where is everyone!?" Monokuma shouted as everyone shrugged "It doesn't matter anyway, they're lucky. I called you all here for a motive but that doesn't matter anymore!" Monokuma said as everyone looked confused at each other.

"Someone has just committed a murder! Oh, and because I'm feeling nice today, the body is in the new area of the school! Good luck, puhuhu!" Monokuma disappeared as everyone's eyes filled with horror.

"God Damn it! I should have tried harder, now more people are gonna die!" Iwaizumi screams to himself, he started crying feeling as if all of this is his fault. 

Akaashi and Sugawara stay behind to help him calm down. Daichi and Atsumu check around the inside of the building, Kuroo and I check on the roof.

Kuroo opens the doors to the roof. My heart sinks, Asahi's dead body is laying on the floor blocking the other set of doors.

I rush over to his body, Kuroo starts looking around the roof in case the killer was still up here.

"Chibi-Chan! Look!" Kuroos voice filled with horror as I rush over. Over the edge of the roof, we can see Nishinoyas's body. It seems he fell off.

Daichi and Atsumu come upstairs as they didn't find anything. As soon as Daichi lays eyes on Asahi's bodied that dreadful announcement goes off.

"Puhuhu, A body has been discovered! You know what time it is! **Investigation and then Trial**!" Monokumas voice went on the speakers around the school. 


	12. ||...Jewelry Over Life...||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~...This is not the crime scene...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Atsuhina shippers. You've been fed.  
> \-----------------------------------------  
> Brought to you by my inability to spell Invitation And to break my Asanoya friend's heart.

"Puhuhu, A body has been discovered! You know what time it is!  
**Investigation and then Trial**!" 

"Hey Sho-Chan, you want to work together?" Atsumu had asked me with a smile. "Sure Atsumu-Kun" I accepted his invitation and got to work.

_Ding_

**```````````**

**~** Monokuma File  **~**

Victim 1 **: Yu Nishinoya**

Victim 2 **: Asahi Azumane**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **  
**

-Victim 1-

Time fo death **:** 1:00 - 2:00 pm

Body discovery time **:** 2:16 pm

Death **:** Fell from a high place

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

** -Victim 2- **

Time of death **:** 1:00 - 2:00 pm

Body discovery time **:** 2:15 pm

Death **:** Loss of air

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Everyone checked over their files and began looking around. Atsumu and I started by check around Asahi.

"Looks like someone forgot their jewelry" Atsumu started as he picked up a nice black ring. "It must have slipped off during the murder" I quickly added as Atsumu smiled back.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **Black Ring** +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

I wrote down the evidence in my notebook, while Atsumu put the ring in a see-through bag.  
We examined Asahi's body closer.

There was a wet spot on his shirt, they most have used Asahi's shirt to suffocate him.  
"You think so Sho-Chan?" Atsumu's sudden comment caught my attention. "what are talking about?" I looked up at Atsumu in confusion as I hadn't said anything.

"Well you looked like you knew what happened, so I assumed you thought that the killed suffocated Asahi with his shirt." Atsumu took the words from my mouth. I guess the years of playing volleyball helped him read others better.

"Yeah, that was exactly it"

"Figured"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **Wet T-shirt** +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Atsumu can you lift Asahi's hair a little," I asked as I got closer to Asahi's body. "Sure Sho-Chan" Atsumu replied as he lifted Asahi's hair to reveal a giant scar on his forehead.

"I thought so," I went and opened the roof doors to see blood on some steps. "I assumed the stairs would have something to do with it because I saw the blood on the way up," I said as a looked at Atsumu who was beside me.

"Good job on that Sho-Chan"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **Bloody Staircase** +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **Bloody Forehead** +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Atsumu and I got enough evidence from Asahi's body and went to check out Noya's. As we headed out to get a close view of the body, Tanka comes inside. It looked like he had been crying, I know Noya and him were close so this must be a lot for him. 

Tanaka runs into his dorm crying, I feel bad for him. Atsumu and I finally made it outside. We started investigating near Noyas body.

"Noya wasn't facing this way before..." I notice this and pointed it out. "Hmm, what do you mean?" Atsumu asked as he stopped looking around and pointed his attention to me.

"Noya was facing down, now he's facing up," I stated my point and Atsumu thought for a reply. "Do you think the killer came and took any evidence that could point it was him?" Atsumu came up with his conclusion, and it made a lot of sense.

"Maybe, but we can't be too sure keep looking"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **Tampered with evidence** +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Hey look sho-Chan, under Noyas body." Atsumu pointed up as he flipped noyas body over. "Huh, A dinosaur fossil? how the hell did this get here?" I questioned as Atsumu picked it up and shrugged.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ **Dinosaur Fossil** ****+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"That seems to be all there is, we should go back inside and ask others what they've found," Atsumu suggested and I agreed so we headed inside.

Iwaizumi had finally calmed down, he was looking around the school for evidence of anything. Sugawara and Akaashi were talking about Iwaizumi and they could help them in case this happened again. Bokuto and Kuroo were upstairs looking for fingerprints. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were checking dorms. Tanaka was crying in his dorm. 

Daichi was checking the kitchen in case any knives or weapons were stolen. Kageyama was lost in the school somewhere. Oikawa, Ushijima, and Tendou formed a group, well Tendou forced them to work together while investigating. Osamu was "Checking" all the cupboards for no reason other than to eat. Sakusa was nowhere to be found.

Atsumu and I checked in with everyone but no one had any evidence, but while we were looking for Sakusa that horrible announcement went off.

"Alright, everyone! Investigation time is over, I was feeling nice today because this killing had NO Motive! So I gave you an extra half hour of investigating time! Now it's what you've all been waiting for, _**Trial** **Time**_!"

Take your guesses of who the **Blackend** of this story is.  
Where is **Sakusa**?  
Why is **Atsumu** working with Hinata?  
Why did the **blackend** kill Noya and Asahi?

Oh!  
And the most important

**Take your guess on who the Traitor and Mastermind are!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do like the love suit extra things for the ships
> 
> I MIGHT


	13. ||...So Close...||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Ultimate -------- was found guilty, Time for his punishment!"

We all made our way to the courtroom, all I could remember was the face of horror Kenma had as he was dragged away. I noticed that some of the stands had been taken away and pictures of our deceased friends were behind monokuma.

"Let's get this boring part over with, you know the rules find the blackend or you all die blah blah. Let the class trial begin!" Monkuma finished his statement 

**Trial Time**

"First let's discuss who actually went to the gym to hear Monokumas announcement, whoever was there should be clear as the death was at that time, right?" Daichi starts with a good point so I pull out a list of who was there.

"Akaashi, Atsumu, Sugawara, Daichi, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Tanaka, and I were there right?" I finish and everyone I named agreed.

"How do we know all these people are clear? Just because they went to the gym doesn't mean anything," Tsukishima started his statement 

"That's not true!" I stated as Tsukishima and I started debating.

**-Discussion Begins-**

"It couldn't have been anyone in the gym because that's the time of the murder," I started my claim waiting for Tsukishimas's response.

"If you remember correctly, **Tanaka was late** , and the **last person** to show up. Is that not weird?" Tsukishima stated but something was off about his argument.

"How did you know Tanaka came late if **you weren't there**?" I asked which caught Tsukishima's attention.

"Unlike you, I actually investigated and asked **Sugawara and Daichi** about the meeting." Tsukishima made his claim while Sugawara and Daichi agreed.

**-Discussion Ends-**

"Fine, now let's just discuss where everyone who wasn't at the gym was. Okay?" Atsumu spoke out from across the courtroom.

Everyone starts making their claims.

"After Hinata and I hung out, I got lost on my way to the gym," Bokuto started rubbing the back of his neck.

Ushijima and Oikawa were arguing for some reason, I was there formoral support," Tendou made his.."Interesting" Claim.

"Tsukki and I were talking in his dorm room." Yams claimed as he looked up at Tsukishima.

"I was eating the shit food they have in the kitchen" Osamu claimed, I won't lie I forgot Osamu was here. He's always been quiet, that might be evidence.

"I passed Osamu in the kitchen when I was getting milk, then I went to go **find Hinata** " Kageyama stated, the last part caught Atsumu's attention.

**~Argument Started~**

"The hell do ya mean you were looking for Shoyo!" Atsumu quickly blurted out, clearly pissed off he points at Kageyama.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kageyama barked back, pissing Atsumu off even more.

"Because how do I know you weren't trying to **kill him**!?" Atsumu was screaming at Kageyama at this point.

"Hinata had never tried flavored milk, so I told him I get some," Kageyama said back calmly.

Atsumu was embarrassed that he made a scene out of nothing, so he shut up fast.

**~Argument End~**

"Sakusa, where were you?" Osamu asked as soon as the argument ended.

"I was cleaning my dorm for a while now," Sakusa stated, but didn't he say this **last Trial**?

"Hey, Sakusa when you say you were cleaning for a while now. Were you cleaning during the investigation?" Tsukishima asked as Sakusa nods in agreement.

Tsukishima smirks while Yamaguchi giggles beside him.

"So we can all agree the Blackend is **Sakusa Kiyoomi**."

"The hell are you talking about!?" Sakusa blurted out

"It's obvious, you weren't in your room during the investigation. Because Tadashi and I were checking the dorms. Now, where were you."Tsukishimas argument caught everyone's attention, everyone's view shifted to Sakusa.

"Yeah, Omi-Kun why'd you lie like that? I saw you watching The Notebook in the theater!" Bokuto-san blurted out, everyone started laughing.

"That's why you lied?" Kageyama said while laughing.

"I still think it's Omi Omi." Atsumu's claim caught everyone's attention, Others agreed while some disagreed.

The courtroom was 3 groups fighting over who it was.

....

....

....

.

.

Hey it's Leo, We meet again

I'm just here to explain how the groups work.

Group 1 believes Sakusa is the killer they will be written in **Bold**

Group 2 thinks Tsukishima is the killer they will be written with an Underline

Groups 3 thinks it was a double suicide and they will be written in _Italic  
_(I hope that's spelled right-)

_** Hope this helps! ** _

.

.

..............

.

.

**Group 1  
Sakusa is the Blackend**

**Atsumu  
Tsukishima  
Yamaguchi  
Ushijima  
Akaashi  
** **Daichi**

Groups 2  
Tsukishima is the Blackend

Sakusa  
Osamu  
Tendou  
Tanaka  
Bokuto  
Iwaizumi  
Sugawara  
Kageyama

_Group 3_   
_Double Suicide_

_Hinata  
_ _Oikawa  
_ _Kuroo_

* * *

**"It's obvious that Sakusa did it, he didn't need any evidence because he was there!" Atsumu stated out starting the argument**

"No I saw him when the murder took place, there's no way it was him!" Bokuto barked back at Atsumu

**"That doesn't prove he wasn't the killer, he could have rushed there after killing them" Tsukishima spit out his bullshit.**

_"how do we know it was any of them? there is no evidence!?" Kuroo yelled out his point_

"Then explain the dinosaur fossil at the crime scene!" Tanka yelled out at Kuroo.

The room fell silent

"That was the shortest group discussion I've ever seen puhuhu" Monokuma heckled 

* * *

"There was no dinosaur fossil at the crime scene?" Oikawa questioned

"Yeah there was, Sho-Chan and I found it" Atsumu claimed and I agreed. "Tanaka how did you find the fossil, it was under Noyas body? And how did the fossil get there, people don't just drop fossils."

"I-I moved Noyas body and saw it then I put it back under him," Tanka stated his point, yet it made no sense.

"Why would you do that, Unless you killed Noya and tried to frame someone," Sakusa stated as everyone drifted their view to Tsukishima who was smirking.

"IS THAT ALL THE EVIDENCE YOU HAVE, I WOULD NEVER KILL NOYA AND YOU KNOW IT!" Tanka's sudden outburst caught everyone's attention.

"Actually there's a lot of evidence that leads to you," Osamu started drifting attention to him. "I remember you told me you have a fiance named "Kiyoko" well your engagement ring was found near Asahi's body."

"That could be anyone's-" Tanaka started his claim but was cut off by Osamu

"I'm not done, When I went to investigate Noyas body he was holding an ugly black earing. I also noticed you wore your hat over your ears. Is it because he ripped the earing out of your ear?" Osamu finished

Tanaka was stuttering, all of a sudden Daichi ripped the hat off his head. His right ear was ripped, Osamu was right.

"Some of us claim there was a Dinosaur fossil at the scene, yet I didn't see one. Did you change the crime scene?" Osamu stated everyone stared at Tanaka.

"I-I...YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO BELIEVE THAT I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD, IF SO WHO KILLED ASAHI DO YOU STILL THINK THAT WAS ME!?" Tanka screamed.

"He must have seen you commit the murder, so you killed him." Tsukishima fixed his glasses as he smirked at Tanaka.

"I didn't do it.  
I didn't do it.  
I didn't do it  
.I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.I didn't do it.  
I DIDN'T DO IT"  
Tanaka was screaming at everyone.

"I think that's all we need, Hinata explain to the people who can't hear," Tsukishima said as he shoots me a smirk.

"The black end was on the roof hanging out with noya when he saw the perfect chance to get out of here. He pushed noya off the roof, and as noya fell he tried to grab onto something, he grabbed Tanaka's earring and ripped it off him. He then fell to his death, when the Blackend was leaving he realized Asahi had seen him. He pushed Asahi down the stairs to stop him from running. He then dragged Asahi upstairs and suffocated him with his shirt. He didn't realize his ring slipped off when he left."

"usually the story would end here, but when everyone was investigating he went down to noyas body to grab his earing, and put a dinosaur Fossil to try and shift the blame onto Tsukishima. He then ran off crying and locked himself in his dorm.

"That Blackend is YOU!"  
"Tanaka Ryunosuke!"

I finished off pointing at Tanaka.

"You were so close to the real story..." Tears started streaming down Tanaka's face. "I didn't mean to kill noya, we were messing around when I backed into him and he fell." Tanaka started sobbing.

"Well, a murder is a murder!"  
"So let's give it everything we've got!"

"I can't wait to see my angel and my best friend again" Tanaka looked up to the sky.

"It's punishment time!"

* * *


	14. ||...Cancel Culture...||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for your punishment~

Tanaka is on a stage, everyone is in the audience, well he thinks it's his friends. He looks through the crowd and spots his fiance Kiyoko. He smiles and cries because he hasn't seen her in so long

**~Cancel Culture~**

A board in the back tells him the rules...

-

**1: Say the joke on the board**

**2: Don't move, if you do you and your poor fiance suffer.**

The board was full of horrible and offensive jokes. He had to say each joke with no filter, he didn't want to see his fiance suffer again like the day she passed.

As he continues the jokes, Kiyoko's smile soon turns into a face of disgust. Things like rocks and tomatoes are bring thrown at the comedian. Kiyoko starts heading to the exit.

Tanka starts screaming and crying as he runs towards her, Only for a bullet to go straight through his heart. As he tries to see Kiyoko one last time, He sees her lifeless body hanging there by a rope.

That was the last thing he ever got to see.

* * *

The room fell silent, some people crying out of pity. He did this to himself. I don't ever want to be like him.

We were lifted up and out of the courtroom.

It was free time again need to pick who to hang out with. The choice is yours

.

¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° 𝓛𝓸𝓪𝓭𝓲𝓷𝓰 °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

.

.

Please select a Student.

-List-

Kageyama

Tsukishima

Yamaguchi

Atsumu

Osamu

Sakusa

Ushijima

Tendou

Oikawa

Iwaizumi

Kuroo

Daichi

Sugawara

Akaashi

Bokuto

\--

15/21  
Students Remain


	15. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes, cause some of you are strange.

Book related notes - So no ones commenting on the books of who to hang out with (that doesn't hurt my feelings at all) meaning I have to make the decision. That's never a good idea.

I also want to say thank you for all the support on this book, this is my first non-one shot fan fiction so it means a lot that it got even this much attention. I didn't expect this to get any attention so it really means a lot! Thank you!!

Non-book related Notes - Since this is my first book every time someone bookmarks this, gives kudos, or comments. I check out their account maybe read their books (I sound so creepy) but I SWEAR some of these names-

.Roasting your names.

TendousFloorMatt - How lovely

The official holy water - Holy water watched Haikyuu, good to know.

AkaashisGlasses - I'm totally not jealous 😭

Anxious_ARTISTS - I feel you except I can't draw for shit 

pegtsukki - YOU HAVE BIG DREAMS. 

please. Just, why? Some of these- Are you all okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this madness
> 
> if you enjoyed it, please give some love it helps encourage me to keep writing!


End file.
